Back off, She's mine
by Vespucci
Summary: Embry imprinted on Bella? MUST READ.
1. Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight and the characters, of course. The original form of the story was written by our dear Stephenie Meyer, which I loved since she had written this book

**FRIENDS**

_Just then a call echoed the in the distance. "Jacob?" someone shouted._

"_Is that Billy?" I asked._

"_No." Jacob ducked his head, and it looked like he was blushing under his brown skin. "Speak of the devil," he mumbled, "and the devil shall appear._

"_Jake, are you out there?" the shouting voice was closer now._

"_Yeah!" Jacob shouted back, and sighed._

_We waited through the short silence until two tall, dark-skinned boys strolled around the corner into the shed. I gasped and the slender one gasped too. It was like my body wasn't attached to myself anymore. Everything was tied against someone else's._

"_Oh no!" I heard Jake and the beefy boy screamed._

_I was not listening to any of them, but I was looking at the slender boy. His eyes were on mine and he looked at too eagerly, like I might melt into his stares. Instead of being frightened, I was happy._

_It was like the pull of the gravity wasn't supporting me anymore, like my soul saw another and they were attached. This string from my body was tied around his and the knot couldn't be broken or cut. It wasn't a rope, but a string I never heard of._

"_Embry imprinted on Bella!" the beefy boy shouted, then I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep._

I woke up in a small room, my head was dazed. I couldn't remember what happened before, like everything went dim. I was in a couch near a fireplace. I noticed that it was nightfall and I wasn't home yet. Just when I was supposed to stand, someone caught my sight and I believe it was the person I tied my knot to.

"Whoa there," a slender boy caught me and gently pushed me back to the couch.

I stared at him for a few seconds, and he stared back. His eyes were impossible. I could see a thousand of emotions in his dark eyes. I stared for a longer moment, and then gasped.

He took me in his arms and hugged me too tight. I wasn't quite used to this, but when this slender boy did this, it was impossible to resist. It was like he used something on me that caused me to hug him too tightly also. But then I felt the knot between us and everything in my sight changed.

I realized that I _love _this boy strangely. Even though I don't know who he is, but there's some attraction that I couldn't explain. It was there in my heart. I was _perfect—_healed, as if there had never been a wound in the first place.

Who was this boy? And somehow, I felt like he was _mine._

He pulled me away to stare at me again. I need to stretch my neck up as high as I can to reach the same level as his eyes. He held my chin up, using the thumb of his hand. He leaned in slowly and kissed my forehead softly.

His lips were warm and soft. I sighed when his lips touched my forehead. It was a feeling that I haven't even felt before. I looked at him, and now his face was centimeters apart from mine. I couldn't pull away, instead I blurted out.

"Who are you?" I choked out. He grinned and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I'm Embry Call, you're Bella Swan." He chuckled and leaned away, his face was blushing. Even though his body wasn't pressed against mine no more, he still held my hand that sent millions of electric signals through my arm.

"And suppose who are you Embry Call to hold this attraction I'm feeling?" I smiled and gazed at him dreamily. He looked at me with millions of emotions again. I was heart-melting.

And then I heard someone running toward us, his footsteps were hard against the wooden floor. He must be big. He must be . . . Jacob?

When Jake came into sight _my _Embry stood in front of me protectively, blocking my body.

"What do you want here Jacob? I thought I said everything to you?" Embry said, his voice furious.

"Haven't you told her about the, uh . . . thing?" Jacob said, he was a little breathless. His words were separated with deep breaths.

"I'll tell her all later." He looked at me with love and worried eyes; I couldn't help but stare back into his beautiful face.

"Bella?" Jacob glanced at me, but before I could respond, Embry growled at him.

"Sorry man, I was just checking up on her." Jacob said, palms up that reminded me of a suspect surrendering for a police. He backed away.

"It's my job to do that _now._" He said, his voice was rough and ragged. His grip on my wrists was tighter.

"Alright, catch up with you." Jake said before turning away.

Embry sighed and turned to look at me. My wrists were locked in his warm hand. He tucked my hair and placed it at the back of my ear. He held my cheek and then he smiled.

"I'll explain everything to you later, okay honey?" he kissed my forehead.

I couldn't help but sigh to enjoy the feeling.

He towed me outside and saw the beefy boy and Jacob sitting on a table outside. The beefy boy stood up when he caught our sight.

"Hi Bella, my name is Quil Ateara." He held out a hand for me to shake.

I held out my hand to reach for his when suddenly someone caught it before Quil. Embry growled at Quil and took my wrist to his. Quil was shocked while I saw Jacob rolling his eyes. I waved at him and he smiled in response. Embry looked at him angrily.

"Let's go," _my _Embry said softly as he towed me to my truck.

As soon as we reached my Old Chevy, he opened the passenger door for me and helped me get in. He reached the driver's seat and held my hand as he started the engine. The loud roar of the engine didn't bother him. He smiled all the way.

We reached an unfamiliar house in the trees. The house was small, yet elegant. It was simple but it looked beautiful in so many ways I couldn't explain. As I got off the truck, he ran to me and held my hand and towed me to the porch again.

He knocked the door softly and after 3 knocks, a tall, dark-faced man with shaggy black hair. He looked at Embry and me, his expression was unreadable at first but after a while, he smiled.

"Sam, this is Bella. Bella this is Sam. Sam, I imprinted on Bella." Embry looked shy as he introduced me to Sam.

I remembered that this 'Sam' was on the night when _he _left me. Though the nightmares are quite painful, it wasn't now because I'm with _my _boy.

"Well, congratulations!" Sam hugged Embry quickly. Embry looked like he was blushing under his brown skin. My face turned bright pink.

"Bella, you're very lucky to have a fine man like Embry. He'll be-" he wasn't able to finish when Embry caught his shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Oh yes, well . . . Let's see to it that it will be explained very well." Sam said.

I interrupted this conversation. "Thank you, Sam. I know that I'm lucky." Embry grinned and squeezed my hand gently.

"Good because I've got a lot of explaining to do," Sam and Embry both chuckled as we went inside the room.

Inside was spectacular. It was neat, simple and elegant like what I said. The house is in proper order and everything was in place. Not a single material scattered.

"Where's Emily?" Embry asked as he sat us down in the soft, smooth couch.

"Down with Harry. Sue wants to chat with her." Sam answered as he sat down the couch across from us.

"Oh," Embry looked away and rubbed circles at the back my hand. I squeezed his hand gently. He turned to me and grinned.

"Let's start." Sam finally said.

"Bella, do you now everything there is for an imprint?" He asked.

"No, haven't heard from it." Embry chuckled.

"It goes like this," Sam moved on "There are those bizarre things Bella, which mostly happens to our kinds."

_Werewolves._

"There is a legend called 'imprint.' This one means the strange time we find our . . . _soulmates._" He stared at me, I stared back. "It came from a well-known story that a time would come when we finally discovered who we are destined for each other. This happens all too quickly, even if you saw him/her for the first time." I looked at Embry.

"You mean, love at first sight?" I guessed.

"Not actually, it's much stronger. You couldn't know the kind of emotion you feel but love states it all."


	2. PREVIEW

**Chapter II: Soulmates **

**(Preview)**

I looked at him confused, but I was sure that my soul was _forced _to be with Embry. Every part of me was suddenly a part of him, too.

"It means Embry imprinted on me?" I said.

"Yes, Bella. You two are soulmates. You two belonged together." Sam said, his eyes were soft.

Embry squeezed my hand, I turned to him.

How could it be all so sudden? This imprint thing is making me nauseated. This feeling . . . it was different. Like my life was suddenly caught and pulled to Embry's soul. This feeling its- I . . . I _like _it. He smiled at me and my world turned around.

I was a moonless night before, when _he_ . . . left. But now, my world looks like it was complete again. Just his smile, took my breath away.

I smiled at him, and he leaned his face closer, brushing his lips softly into mine.

**IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING . . .**

Hi! Incase all of you are wondering how Bella already knew that Jacob and the others are already werewolves, well . . . just think of it that way.

Suppose you're wondering about Edward? Don't worry; there are still many things to do. Many events to _add._

And Sam Uley being friendly? Yup, that's one of the changes.

And Jacob not caring that Embry's imprinted on Bella? It's a little complicated because you see, Jacob's life doesn't revolve around Bella in this story. He doesn't care about Bella actually. He treats her as his sister, not a lover.

_SPOILER:_

Embry x Bella x ­­__________ x ­ ___________

You still need to read the story because you're still clueless about the third and fourth party! WOOOH! Who'll be left and who'll survive? Find out more here. I promise I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Soulmates

**Chapter II: Soulmates**

I looked at him confused, but I was sure that my soul was _forced _to be with Embry. Every part of me was suddenly a part of him, too.

"It means Embry imprinted on me?" I said.

"Yes, Bella. You two are soulmates. You deserve each other." Sam said, his eyes were soft.

Embry squeezed my hand, I turned to him.

How could it be all so sudden? This imprint thing is making me nauseated. This feeling . . . it was different. Like my life was suddenly caught and pulled to Embry's soul. This feeling its- I . . . I _like _it. He smiled at me and my world turned around.

I was a moonless night before, when _he_ . . . left. But now, my world looks like it was complete again. Just his smile, took my breath away.

I smiled at him, and he leaned his face closer, brushing his lips softly into mine.

He rested his forehead into mine and breathed heavily. "Are you okay?" and then he chuckled. It was a silent laughter with a mixture of embarrassment and happiness. It wasn't a complete chuckle, but the sound of it made my heart lose a beat.

I laughed back. "Of course I am," and that's already the truth.

"So, you guys done?" Sam entered the room, he was leaning his back on the edge of the door, and he was smiling. The picture of him showed a dark-haired beautiful boy who was in ease.

Embry stood up, holding my hand. "Yes, thank you so much Sam for your help." I blushed when I looked at Sam, but I gave a single nod which he understood directly. He gave me another nod and grinned. "Bella, Embry will be your protector. It is my great honor to give you him, and I'm not disappointed with what he had given to you, himself."

Embry looked at me and gave out an embarrassing smile. I leaned my face closer to him and kissed the tip of his nose. He chuckled. I looked back to Sam "I'm very happy to be with him."

Then I suppose I'll give you my blessing." Sam said softly.

"Thanks so much," I shot him another smile then Embry gave a goodbye wave and towed me to the Chevy outside. He was locking both of my hands in his oversized, man-like hands that felt warm and good against my skin. He wouldn't let go of me, even for a second. I was also relieved because I'm afraid if he'd let go of me, I cannot be able to live again. Even when he was driving, he intertwined our fingers and squeezing it every once in a while. I was resting my head against the windshield and breathed heavily every time he looked at me. I don't know him much, but it felt like I've known him for centuries.

It was confusing, with the imprint thing. I didn't realize that it was all so unpredictably strong. If a person could resist it, it would me superhuman. Everything today was all like a fantastical dream that I would never like to end. I was convincingly happy enough that all my grief and sorrows washed from my body. I felt like I wasn't that restless anymore and not that 'mopey,' but I was enthusiastic. I couldn't portray it now, because of all the confusion I felt.

_This is a dream, this is a dream. _I tried to convince myself but thinking about it made me feel sad. This happy feeling was rarely given to a person like myself, which I've known to be extremely insignificant and not known to exist, but now I _am _human.

_This is a dream, this is a dream, Bella. Don't get your life up by living this perfect life. No, this would be the _happiest _dream you may ever get, but after this, all would be the same. You will suffer once more and never find a good ending. You'll be mis-_

"Bella, Bella?" someone called in horror. This _was_ a dream. But if this was a dream, why could I still hear the fantastical voice calling my name? Maybe it was just the delusions colliding again and again in my head.

"Bella, are you alright? Honey, are you awake?" someone touched my cheek. It was warm, soft and _big? _Embry?

"Em-" I was supposed to say, but it was ridiculous to dream of someone that doesn't even exist. Someone so-

A warm finger touched my cool lips. I couldn't help it, so I searched for the boy I've been dreaming of and there he was. We were still in the car and we just arrived here in Forks. He was looking at me, all worried. I flashed him a gleaming smile and threw my arms around him.

"Embry!" I shouted. I almost cried, but I stopped the tears from flowing.

"Yes Bella, I'm here. Shh.. Everything's alright. We're here now, you're home. Shh.." he placed on arm on my back and the other stroking my hair. He rocked us back and fourth in the drivers' seat.

"I thought it was all a dream," I mumbled in his broad shoulders.

"A dream? No, I'm here. Now c'mon, let's get you to Charlie." He steadied my and got out of the door. He was in my door in just a second, opening it for me and helping me get out. He held my hand and sent electric signals along my arm. He pulled me to the door and knocked it thrice.

"Who is- Bella?!" Charlie looked at us with shocked eyes. His eyes flickered from me to Embry and to our hands. I forgot to mention that he looked _very _satisfied with our hands intertwined together.

"Well, Embry Call. Billy has told me so much about you. What brought you here today?" Charlie asked casually, a smile breaking on his face.

"Um, Chief Swan? I just want to send Bella home because she was too exhausted to drive." He left the part about us being _soulmates. Yeah, um Charlie? I kinda imprinted on Bella and now we're soulmates._

"Hmph, c'mon in and rest for a while." Charlie gestured his hand for us to proceed in the living room. Charlie walked casually to sit by the couch and to watch the game. He looked pretty upset from Embry's answer. He was probably expecting something more happening between us.

We followed and sat on the dining chairs. Embry sat beside me and place his hand into mine and rubbed gentle circles behind it. I heard that the television was turned off and a pair of noisy boots strutting closer. I tried to pull my hand away but Embry locked it in place. I never wanted to remove it, anyway.

"So, I'm going to go upstairs first and I'll leave you two behind. Bella, cook something for the both of you. I already ate my meal." Charlie rubbed his stomach in a circular motion before going up the stairs.

After hearing the loud bang of Charlie's door, Embry sat closer to me and rested his head on my head.

"Hmm…" he mumbled.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked casually.

"I'm pretty hungry for _this, _ actually."

"Oh," I blushed.

He laughed off my expression and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek and my shoulders.

"You full?" I laughed.

"No, not yet." He chuckled.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, but still the time was very short. It would've been a few seconds, but it was still not enough. He groaned when he released me. I groaned, too.

"It's late. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" he looked at me sadly. I could see that he was upset by the time too.

"Of course," I assured him giving him a smile which he returned afterwards. He kissed my cheek and then my lips. Just the kiss made me sleepy.

"Goodnight Bella," he said.


	4. New Day

**New Day**

I felt so lonely when Embry got to go home. I didn't want him to go. I'm afraid this story might end if he left me. I don't want to experience that kind of _suffering _again. I was perfectly healed, like I mentioned before. What would happen if other pains came in and invaded my heart once more? I wouldn't want to feel the deep slashing and rhythmic stabbing in my heart once again. Once I felt it, I was afraid to feel it again.

After the dreamy goodnight he gave me, I walked him to the door and he kissed my forehead and waved goodbye. I waved back and smiled. He ran to the trees as gracefully as possible making me envy him. I sighed and closed the door, locking it.

I sluggishly walked upstairs and got my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom to get some night bath. I shampooed my hair fiercely and washed my body thoroughly as possible. After that, I dried myself quickly and clothed myself with the usual sweats. I hastily jumped on the bed and thought of Embry once more.

The slender body, the brown skin, the perfect face and those gorgeous eyes caused me to hyperventilate. I shook my head off to remove the obsessive attraction for him. I looked at the faded-blue, wooden ceiling and smiled a little.

_My Embry. He's mine._

How selfish. I never thought I could own him. I chuckled and caught my lumpy pillow and embraced it hard on my chest. I sighed and groaned once more as I rolled over and over the quilt. I drifted to sleep.

**Bella's Dream –**

"_Embry!" I shouted as I saw him galloping in the woods. I called out his name several times before he noticed me._

"_Miss me?" he asked halfheartedly as he ran towards me. I could see the rash excitement in his face and his eyes, making me melt further into him. Those deep whirlpools that caused a huge destruction in my sight were utterly impossible to resist._

"_Of course," I chuckled._

"_I miss you, too." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. It sent millions of unexpected electrical shocks to my face which later on up to my toes._

_I grabbed his hand and held it tight. He held my other hand tight, too. I could feel the warm sensation of his touch radiating through my body._

_Then, I was crying. I don't know why but baby sobs and warm wetness flowed hastily down my cheeks. It was like crying for no possible reason. His fingertips traced the flow of my tears. _

"_Don't cry," _

"_I-I . . ." speaking was impossible._

"_Shh . . . I'll protect you wherever you go."_

"_Don't leave me," my voice was ragged and rough._

"_I will never leave you. No event for eternity. I will stay with you until your heart stops beating. I will be with you." His voice was calm and gentle._

"_Even for eternity?" I looked at his eyes, I drowned._

"_Yes, until the end of time." _

_His face leaned in closer to mine. He was a centimeter apart from my lips when he spoke the word I've never heard._

"_I love you for eternity." And then he kissed me._

_When a long minute had passed, I could almost hear tiny little footsteps walking down the isle of the church wherein Embry and I standing in the middle of the little altar. The footsteps were hard to hear, but there are tiny little squeaks in the oak floor that I barely noticed. _

"_Get away from her!" someone shouted and stabbed a knife into his back. The look of him tore my heart apart like I felt the strange stab too. Everything was turning into slow motion. It's like what you see in strange movies after someone got killed in front of you._

_I could even see the shock in my face. It was all so sudden. First, I love him. Second, he was murdered. I didn't took time looking at the murderous wretch. Instead, I ran towards Embry and bent my face closer to him_

_I was already saying little prayers in my head._

"_I'm fine Bella, don't worry. Stay." He held my hand strongly like he was about to crush it._

"_Embry? No, no, please, no." I looked at him, sobbing once more._

"_No, Bella. Stay. Just stay with me. Stay." He could hardly breathe._

"_No, please. Embry! No, please, no, no!" I continued to cry in horror. _

"_Bella, what are you doing? Stay away from that monster!" I heard the man call behind me._

_I was so angry that I didn't take time to look at the murderer's face. Instead I stood up and ran my fist to his head, before it could reach him, someone was shaking me. I didn't have time to look at who was the suspect. And then I opened my eyes._

**End –**

"Bella?" I heard the most beautiful voice. He was calling my name in a frightened voice and at the same time, he was shaking my body with his hand. His face was bent close to mine that I could smell the husky scent he has.

I slowly opened my eyes and first, the light hurt my eyes so I needed to blink several more times to remove the pain. Then I saw his face.

"Bella, wake up! C'mon, wake up, please." He was running impatient. The sight of him made me chuckle.

"Bella?" now, he looked confused.

"Hmm?" I couldn't speak since my throat was thick from sleeping.

"Hey. You're awake. Good morning, sweetie." He leaned in more closer and touched hid warm lips to my forehead. He hugged me after that. It was the best morning present I could ever have.

"Get up, get up! It's Sunday. I got a little- no _big _surprise for you." It was obvious that he was excited. He pulled my arm and helped me get up. He was like an impatient child waking up his parents to go on Christmas shopping spree.

I groaned as I got up the bed. I slouched and stretched then yawned.

"Breakfast," he threw his arm on my shoulders and helped me get down. He kissed my cheek several times and I giggled every time he does that.

I sat down on one of the dining chairs as he set some fried eggs on my table in which was obviously cooked be Charlie.

"Charlie?" I asked while I took a bite of Charlie's famous fried egg.

"-left an hour ago. He said he needed to head up to the Clearwaters' because Harry needs him to repair something in his backyard." He scratched his head. I smiled.

"Where're we heading?" I asked casually, looking up at him smiling. He smiled a smile that reached up to his eyes. His eyes were telling something I couldn't tune out. I was afraid I might drown into those pools _again._

"Secret." He was playful.

After I ate, I washed the dishes with Embry and he waited for me to dress up before we _head off._

"Ready?" he asked, taking my arm and locking it into his.

"Sure," I was ready whenever I had to spend time with him. Even if he decided to go dancing with me, I was happy I would be his partner. (This is hardly expected because neither of us was wearing a 'dancing outfit.')

He led me to his car, which I saw for the first time. It was a same Volkswagen truck like Jake's, though a different model.

"Vintage?" I commented, he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Love you," he answered simply, I blushed.

He opened the door for me and I got in. The moment I glanced to the driver's side, he was already getting in.

He caught my hand and intertwined it with his. His grasp was gentle and soft. His warm, large hands fit my small hands comfortably enough. I stared at the windshield then at the sky, to thank God for this wonderful day.

We were half a mile where we are going and I noticed that this was the same path as my school. Every green moss in place. I remembered that forest where most of the children hang out below shallow trees. This was the exact same place, and I was having a nightmare.

"Surprised? Me too." I heard Embry mumbled softly as he squeezed my fingers. That made me calm a little. What the entire heck are we doing here?

My heart started fluttering rapidly as we entered the empty school grounds since today was a weekend. He parked his car into the wide and spacious parking place and got out. He helped me got out and I stumbled. He caught me before my face would scratch off the ground.

"Be careful, I don't want to lose you." He held my fingers and towed me into the office. What was going on? As we opened the school door, the brightly, warm room was still in place. We were heading to the enroll-

Wait, the _enrollment office?_

Did I get kicked out or something?

He told me to sit back and relax outside the office and told me to wait.

"Wait for a second, alright?" He let go of my hand and kissed my lips softly. Hyperventilating. But I was so sad when his hand let go of mine. It felt like cold was sticking in my body when he let go off me.

I waited for a few minutes. Bored to death each tick of the hand until I heard a 'thank you' and a 'goodbye' and the creaking of the white door.

Embry began to kneel in front of me. He showed me a piece of white paper which I barely noticed because I couldn't help myself look at his gorgeous face and his eyes stayed locked on mine. Was it possible to resist? No.

"I enrolled here in Forks High School."

I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheeks and lips.

**PEEK:**

It was all so different. Like it felt like I knew him a long time ago. After a day, he could kiss me or hug me and I wasn't that all embarrassed. Was he really meant for me? Or I was just setting life into fantasy and not looking into reality?

Embry, Embry, Embry . . . I love you.

HEY!

Thanks so much for the reviews!

They are fully appreciated.

All of you! Thanks!

twaineeII


	5. Preparations

**Preparations**

Embry and I have spent two days getting ready for his first day in Forks High School with me. Can you believe how sweet he is? He said he wanted me to be happy and to be _protected _as well. He once said that from now on, I will stay forever in his hands. I was surprised by his sudden order, but I gladly accepted it. All I could think about is how I could be complete, and there goes my missing piece. _Embry._

We went to get some of his books in Port Angeles and he took me to a bookstore and surprised me by giving me a book. It was really unexpected. He told me that after I received this book, I will treasure it as one of my own. He was simple in all things, yet I could still feel his simplicity being a warm welcome to everything that's happening. Sometimes, I even wonder why I deserve to be with a guy like him.

After a tiresome day, he brought me to a restaurant which is not that fancy, but it was for me. Even though he wasn't that type of guy who would bring their girlfriends – not to mention _soulmates _– to expensive stores that would all feel romantic and perfect. Instead, he brought me to his house. He _again _told me that date comes from the best place he could ever think of. I thought that everything was perfect. Especially when we're spending it with his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Randy Call accepted me and gave me their blessings. It was really a perfect night.

After dinner, he showed me the backyard and we decided to spend the night star gazing. We saw some interesting stars that twinkle in the dark lit sky and we even joked about UFOs.

"Bella, tell me. If ever I was an alien who really looked pathetic and I imprinted on you, what would you do?" he whispered against my hair.

"If I knew it was you, I wouldn't care if you have 10 eyes and green skin." I chuckled.

He kissed my hair softly. "Do you promise to love me for eternity?"

"Until my heart stops beating." I whispered quietly and saw him smile against my hair. It was so big that I could almost hear his face stretching to perform the smile.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," we both chuckled and continued looking at the stars.

It was a pleasant night. A night that I wouldn't forget. _Even for eternity._

He took me home in his Volkswagen. It was pretty late but nothing was wrong with Charlie.

"As long as you two are both happy, feel free to stay up late." I remember him telling it to Embry in the kitchen. I heard their quiet embrace and felt the happiness creeping inside my heart.

The next morning was a blast. It was Embry's first day with me in school! I got so excited that I woke up _too_ early and that I had plenty of time to prepare. I went downstairs and cooked breakfast for Charlie. After a while, I heard Charlie's loud, rattling boots squeaking down the stairs. He was surprised to see me awake and I too, was surprised.

"Good morning Bella," he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Just happy," I answered and then giggled. I heard Charlie muttering happily while walking to the living room. Did I mention the huge grin on his face? Guess not.

We ate breakfast, chattering nonsense about last night with Embry. I could tell that he was pleased to see me happy. He kept looking at me every time I laughed and giggled. He was smiling HUGELY.

I cringed when I felt someone kissing my cheek. I almost choked when I turned around and saw Embry.

"Embry!" I threw my arms around him.

"Whoa there, Bella. Don't destroy your appetite." He laughed when he wrapped his arms around me.

I heard Charlie's small, soft laughter and Embry's beautiful laughter.

He let go of me and sat me down the chair.

"Continue eating. I already ate at home." He winked.

I was eating breakfast in a rush while Charlie and Embry talked about some details about the game tonight. Embry was looking at me every once in a while. I gulped my milk and stood up, went upstairs to brush my teeth.

I brushed my teeth thoroughly and went hastily downstairs. I saw Embry leaning his body against the pole of the stairs, looking more handsome than ever.

"I'm ready," I announced.

"Sure you are," he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, but before that…

"Bye Dad," I waved.

"Bye Charlie," Embry nodded.

"You kids have fun," Charlie said while reading the newspaper. I saw him hiding a smile behind it.

The trip to school was really exciting. We talked about the near future and the 'negatives' and 'positives'. He kept laughing so hard that I thought he would explode when I told him about Mike and the other boys.

"So, seriously. They're really trying hard to get you?" he was laughing.

I couldn't speak no more because I was so teary-eyed from laughing so hard. I didn't notice that we're already parked. There it is, a new day.

The rain was drizzling softly down my face as I hopped out of the car. I was grinning as I looked up and met my face with the cold wind and the little raindrops. And then someone grabbed my waist.

"Let's go?" Embry whispered.

"Yeah, let's" I agreed. He kissed the tip of my nose.

I saw Mike and the other gang whispering and looking at me from a distance in the cafeteria. We were heading to Mrs. Cope for Embry's schedule. One of them—Tyler, I presume—was about to greet me, but I saw Laurent grabbed his hand and hissed something under her breath.

We stopped suddenly. I looked at Embry and saw him glaring.

"Why?" I looked at him all worried.

"Those kids are so annoying." He was still glaring and I felt the grip he had on my waist.

"Wh-" I was unable to speak because he pulled me forward already. I looked behind me and saw Laurent glaring a lion's eye at me, like she was about to kill me. Then, Jessica whispered something in her ear, she turned away. The others are already turning away.

Embry was muttering about 'chimpanzees and gorillas' while we reached the office.

The rest of the time was unbelievable. Mrs. Cope was able to give him a schedule the same as mine! I can't believe it! It was delightful to see him so happy—especially of the reason was _spending time with me.­_

"So Biology with… Banner?" he asked, looking at his schedule.

"Let's go," I grabbed his arm.

"Alright," he was surprised by my sudden excitement.

Everyone was staring at us as we entered the room. Embry looked like he was blushing while he pulled me to the empty table where I usually sat. I can't even remember who I sat with.

"Everything alright?" I whispered as I held his hand. He raised a thumb's up with his other hand giving me squeeze on the other. I giggled.

We still had plenty of time, approximately about 30 minutes but still, there are many students occupying the room already. The 'vile' gang was already here, seated on their places. It felt like they were all around us like—

"Hi, Bella" I didn't look at the one standing in front of me to make sure who _he_ is. I felt Embry's hand squeezing mine with much force, but it didn't hurt my hand much.

"Uh, hi," I didn't look up.

"So, who's your friend?" he glared at Embry, but Embry was looking away – not bothering to look at the wannabe.

"He's Embry Call. He's well… my _boyfriend."_ I couldn't help but emphasize the word _boyfriend._

I stole a look to Embry and saw him smiling, squeezing my hand. I turned to look at Mike again. I was so shocked to look at his red face. It was full of glares and anger. It was so funny.

"You…have…a…boyfriend? How could you, Bella?! I still have a few weeks and I thought I was doing so well!" he shouted, all pumpkin-faced. I looked at him in shock. I didn't know what to say. I heard the squeaking chair of Embry by my side. He let go of my hand and then stood up. He towered all the students, especially Mike, who was looking up to reach Embry's eyes.

Tension was in the air. All of the students were looking blankly from Mike to Embry. It was quiet. I looked at Embry and shot me a wink. I smiled.

"You, man! You're only new here, so stop bossing around." Mike was sticking out his chest, looking all manly and stupid at the same time.

"Hey now," Embry said, palms up.

"Don't hey now-hey now me! Bella's mine, so back off." He shoved Embry's shoulders but he didn't move an inch. Instead, he smiled.

"Better not do that, man." This was not good, not good, not good. I saw Embry's arms trembling.

I stood up and threw my arms around Embry.


	6. Vile Gang

**HEY!**

Just to give you some background about what the 'vile gang' were thinking when they first saw Embry and Bella hand-in-hand on the school grounds.

Enjoy and Review more!

P.S.

I tried to read my story again today, since I got bored and noticed some 'errors.' I apologize for those errors and I wish you could all understand. I really do try my best to write these stories fast. And I need to balance my time in studies and this. So, if you saw some errors that you could totally understand right away, please just try to understand them.

For example:

I saw 'hid' instead of 'his.' ~ sorry for that guys!

In any case, I still love you all.

Please read and review. :D

**ARRA**

"OMG,is that Bella?" – Jessica

"No way?! Another hot guy?" – Katie

"****** who's that guy?" – Tyler

"Oh no, this is bad, this is bad. Mike, control your love for her, please!" – Mike

"She's such a ****"- Lauren

"B*tch" – Jessica

"Who cares? I still look prettier than her." – Lauren, flipping her hair

"Control your temper," – Mike

"She's hot," – Tyler

"Bella wasn't that good of a friend, anyways" – Angela (Turned into one of _them._)

"OMG, I wonder if Edward's available," – Jessica

"Think of it this way, Edward's free." – Lauren

"Control your temper," – Mike, pumpkin-faced

"New student, huh?" – Ben

"OMG, Bella is totally different. I like Jess and Lauren more." – Angela

"I hate her from the start," – Jessica

"Lauren, look. Bella found a new guy she could chew on with her freakiness," Jess whispered into Lauren's ear.

"B*tch" Lauren said.

"Look, new boy's glaring." Jess pointed her newly polished fingernail into Embry.

"They stopped walking," – Jessica

"This is bad, let's go and leave that b*tch alone." Jessica whispered again.

Hoped you hate it, the vile gang, I mean. Not the story.

This is just a little preview, it's short, so I'm sorry.

I'm still waiting for reviews! :D

**ARRA**


	7. Fever

**Fever**

"Hey, hey, calm down Em. Calm down." I tried to soothe him, even though he was shaking so hard.

"Yeah, calm." I heard his intake of a mouthful of breath.

"Mike, c'mon. Shut the hell up." Tyler's voice was strained and somehow frightful. I mean, who would come against Embry? Only a dumb freak would.

"I'm not going to shut the hell up Ty! This huge moron took away the girl I've been dreaming my whole life!" Mike was partially crying.

"Calm, behave." I rubbed Embry's back. Just in case he'd burst out and turn into a wolf in front of everyone.

"Mike, you're completely hopeless." Tyler said, getting a grip on Mike's arm. Mike tried to pull away fiercely.

First, Mike looked from me to Embry and then turned around, heading outside the room.

I literally saw Jess and Lauren's face looking in my direction. They were dumb-struck. Lauren was opening her mouth wide, that the gum she was chewing stumbled down the floor from her mouth and Jessica screeched.

"My gosh Laur! Don't be so yucky!" Lauren turned to look at Jessica and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"POP QUIZ!" Mr. Banner's voice filled the room.

In a sudden quick glimpse, my head was turning into all directions. I was so dizzy. My head was aching so hard that I couldn't move, afraid to throw up. Embry was sitting beside me in silence, staring blankly to Mr. Banner's over excessive garrulous. He was holding my hand tightly. My head was spinning, and my eyes were dull and unconcentrated. What was happening to me?

When the paper was passed to mine, I couldn't read the letters. They were much of a blur that I couldn't understand. I scratched my eyes and concentrated with the quiz.

The class passed by _very_ slowly, that I had to hold my mouth several times to keep from puking. At the very end of the session, we all got up but… I fell.

Embry caught my waist and the day closed over me.

**CullenCallBlackNewtonCullen**

I woke up on an uncomfortable bed with lumpy pillows. My forehead was sweating and my eyes were weak. My skin is scorching and at the same time, I was cold.

Every part of me was cold on the inside, but hot on the outside. Everything was the same except for a hand that was between another's. Embry's warm, soft hand was intertwined into mine.

I touched his hair with my other hand, and he woke up.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"Shh.. I'm fine. Just a little fever, I guess." I formed one tiny smile.

"Little? You're over the top. You got me so worried!" he was freaked out. Aww, I love him.

I performed the weakest laugh.

"Calm down. I'm fine. This would be over soon."

He chuckled. "I'll take you home."

The rest of the day was him carrying me to his car and him driving me home. He stayed for the night, placing cold compresses on my head (which was impossible because every time he touches the towel, it turns into a _hot_ compress). He kissed me before he tucked me in, and went down the stairs, catching one last glimpse behind the door. I heard his truck rumbling outside, and I felt as lonely as ever.

Of course, he made a promised that he would always stay at night, guarding the house, especially myself. He will come and visit me several times at the middle of the night, but now, it was really impossible.

I slept for a few hours, and then I heard the banging of my door.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" Embry's voice was full of fury that he was shaking. I sat up, making my head spin and he hugged me strongly.

"What's wrong?" I asked while rubbing his back. I could smell the forest just by being close to him.

"You need to get out of here, Bella. Fast. Someone—someone-- some—"

He breathed and carried me.

"Embry, what's happening?!" I nearly shouted when he threw me gently inside his car. Charlie was nowhere to be seen, and I gulped my tears from flowing down my face.

"Charlie, Charlie.." It was the only thing I heard when he went in beside me. The tears were already flowing down my face and sobs were sticking out my chest. Embry banged his head on the stirring wheel. I wasn't focused to him anymore, I could only think of my father. My _father._

"No, no, no, no! Where's Charlie!? Embry! Embry!" I was so confused that both of my hands where on my head and my eyes felt like popping out. What happened to my father? My world turned around into an unexpected sorrow and fear that rushed everything else. I felt my chest heavy and my heart unable to pump normally and my soul was leaving my body.

"I- I- I don't know Bella, okay?! A minute he was there and then.. and then.. and then he was gone! Dammit!" He started the engine, but I couldn't hear the sound of the engine, I could only hear my heart pumping.

"Charlie, no, no, no…" I mumbled again and again as I cried. How I wanted to explode into weeping, but breathing made it impossible.

Time came so fast that I realized we stopped.

"Stay here okay, Bella? Everything's okay, don't cry. Please, please Bella." He kissed my forehead and then I felt his tears on my forehead. My body felt numb, that I didn't feel his lips.

He disappeared in the forest and came back in an instant. He was breathing heavily when he entered the car.

"Bella, I need you to cooperate with me now," both of his hands were wrapped around my neck and he lifted my face up to stare at his eyes. "Please, Bella. Try to remember the Cullen's house. Do you remember them, honey? Please, this is an emergency," and tears are flowing in both of our eyes.

"Yeas.. yes.. Embry.. Everything to save my father." I managed to choke out with an effort.

"Don't cry, please. Everything's going to be fine. Charlie's fine. Stop crying," despite of his words, it was still not enough. I want to see Charlie, to make sure he's safe. Why was he crying when he said those words?

We spent an hour recalling the Cullen's house. It has been a long time since I thought about them. And now, thinking about them felt absolutely nothing, except sadness.

We finally discovered their house, looking all ancient for abandoning it for so long. Tall weed have grown around the perfect white house, and a bunch of trees where covering it still. The house felt absolutely creepy and empty. But, where's my father?

We made it hand-in-hand down the house. He was gripping my hands tightly like he was afraid to let go of me. He knocked down the door, and we both entered inside. It was dark and spacious but it was _still_ empty.

"Where's Charlie?" I was already crying.

He gestured his hand for a signal of silence. I couldn't help my mouth from sobbing so hard, so I placed my other hand on my mouth.

After a long moment of silence and fear, everything went cold. Yes, cold. Like there was air here for my hair was blowing. It was a long time when I realized that something.. or _someone_ was circling us. Embry caught my waist and placed me behind me. He was glaring at the empty space and his breathing was ragged. He was a little bit shaking.

The breeze stopped, and I could see the _person_ doing it.

Bronze-haired, pale white, hard… stone and cold.

This couldn't be happening…

Everything was suddenly different and… strange.

Edward.

Edward.

_My _Edward?

**CullenCallBlackNewtonCullen**

_Hey!_

_Sorry this took so long._

_I haven't had much time._

_I'm so sorry._

_Anyway, R&R and I wish you liked it._

_**ARRA:D**_


	8. Return

_Here it is: the sixth Chapter plus the bonus for the seventh!_

_R&R!_

_Arra 3_

**Return**

He was incredibly in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing now. Was he really here? Or I was having another terrible nightmare that felt so true? Embry?

"Where's Charlie?" Embry shouted. His face was full of glares and fury that he almost exploded into a werewolf. It was impossible to resist the sorrow behind the face. He was locking my hands in place and he hid me behind his body for protection. I peeked beside his arm, and I could see the vampire I _once_ loved again.

"Embry, please. Stay calm." I reminded him. He inhaled heavily and leaned my forehead on his back. I could feel the urge of the transformation.

And then I heard the musical, wind-chimed voice that filled the room.

"You don't worry about her father, Embry Call. He's safe. I came here to have a little chat with him, or that's what it's called. Charlie seemed to understand everything I told him." He chuckled and his coal black eyes were scanning Embry.

I peeked beside Embry's arm and saw him.

"Ah, Bella. There you are. It has been a long time since we saw each other." the smile he performed was _not_ him. What happened? His face, his features… it was different. It reminded me of someone… someone I've met before. He wasn't the same Edward I _once_ loved, he was another person. A whole lot different vampire.

I looked at Embry, stretching my face up as high as I could and saw him staring at me. I hid behind him again and tears were flowing down my eyes with no particular reason but the picture of my father.

"Don't you dare talk to her you filthy leech! She's mine now, so back off. We came here both for Charlie, where have you hidden him?!" Embry was shaking so hard that I insisted several times before he relaxed.

"Don't worry, he's in safe care."

It was a moment that Embry released me and shouted to run away. He ran towards Edward and transformed into a wolf. The reason why he got so angry because after Edward's line of my father in safe care…

He flashed his gleaming teeth toward us.

I stumbled along while I ran towards the exit. I was weeping so hard that baby sobs came running outside my throat. Before reaching the exit, I met the hard, granite kitchen and sat of those marble chairs and concentrated on breathing normally. I couldn't breathe right, that was the problem that I couldn't run anymore.

I searched for a way out, and everything was dark. It was somehow frightful, but it wasn't time to be afraid. As I searched, I heard the fastest footsteps behind me. I wasn't quite sure if it was footsteps or something, but everything went cold. I placed my arms around me and shivered. I looked at the sink and saw…

Alice.

I almost screamed just looking at her, but she immediately placed her cold, marble hands on my mouth and carried me somewhere… it was all too fast and I couldn't see anything, just the faint blur of darkness that swept my eyes. I heard the speed and I smelled their aroma. The sickly sweet and honey that Embry once said.

We reached a room, that I remembered… it was Edward's room. Still the same with thousands of records and the black inviting sofa. She placed me into the sofa and put a finger on my lips.

"Everything's fine, Bella. Don't worry." She hugged me and kissed my hair. I caught her arms around me and cried harder. "Shh…" she patted my back.

"Where—where—where's Charlie?" I looked at her and her eyes were the same butterscotch as ever, not ruby around the edges.

"He's safe, Bella. He's with Carlisle." She spoke into a voice that was so alluring that it made me calm. Her voice was smooth as ever and silk.

"I want to see him now! Embry? Embry?" I cried. Where's Embry?

"You can't Bella! You can't see Charlie now. Em-" she suddenly stopped and stared blankly.

"Alice? Alice?" I screamed.

She shook her head and sighed. "Embry's safe. He's with Edward. No, Edward. Please leave that option." She mumbled.

She got her phone inside the pocket of her jeans and dialed a number so fast, that I haven't recognized what she pressed.

"Jazz? Meet me here at the house." She stopped. "Yes, Bella's safe with me and Charlie's with you guys?" it sounded more like a question. "Ok, come here and make sure that Edward leaves out the option we told him and—" she closed her eyes and nodded. "Sure, yeah. Ok, meet me here. Bye. I- I- I love you." She slammed her phone shut.

It took only less a minute until Jasper entered into one of the windows. He gave Alice a nod and proceeded downstairs.

"Bella, you could sleep if you want. Everything will be back when you wake up. You can sleep sweetie." She stroked my hair.

"No, I want to see Charlie and Embry." I stubbornly said.

"You'll see them again when you wake up." She insisted.

She hummed my lullaby and then just like before, I drifted to sleep into one of their coldest arms.

**CullenCallBlackNewtonCullen**

I opened my eyes and realized that it was already daylight. I woke up on a comfy couch. I rolled over and my body bumped against a pile o books and CD's. I was in someone else's room.

I sat up quickly and ran outside. I fell a lot, but I still managed to reach downstairs.

The house was empty. It was empty. Where was I?

I peeked outside and saw Embry's car still parked on the front porch; exactly where we left it. I entered the house once again and walked quietly. I searched the rooms and the kitchen but no one was here.

I decided to run outside and take Embry's car. I saw that he left the key on the engine. I started it up and left the yard.

I was about to exit when I heard someone calling my name. And it called on the passenger seat.

"Bella?" the musical voice said.

I turned my head and saw the pale, white face that was easily remembered.

"Edward?"

**CullenCallBlackNewtonCullen**

**Preview for **_**Chapter VII: Missing**_

_Peek__: _My life wasn't supposed to be trapped around along with two mythical creatures who loved me so much.

_Too much._ That was the correct thing to say. My heart left a beat when the answer went missing.

Who would I choose as one of myself and a part of me?

The life I've chosen was about the truth and not by fantasy that someone might come and avenge me for nothing I've done and proceeded with something I haven't come up with.

The choice wasn't that easy to find since the dim breaking of my heart was torn into thin sash of stitches that prevented the sore of bleeding.

Who would I choose…

The vampire who left me for doing a good thing, but torn my heart into pieces but after this time… I realized that a part of my heart still aches and craves for him?

Or the werewolf that completed me once more and pulled a part of me to him not to mention finding parts of my heart that went missing when the vampire had left me and stitched me back again?

It was all so hard, now that they loved me _too much_ than I deserved.

**CullenCallBlackNewtonCullen**

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Okay…**_

_**This is it once more…**_

_**Still a lot to come.**_

_**I have to finish this!**_

_**I shall survive!**_

_**Haha!**_

_**Well, anyways, please READ AND REVIEW.**_

_**After reviewing whether my story sucked or you think it's quite interesting…**_

_**I respect each of your pinions and I deeply appreciated all of them whether positive or negative.**_

_**Respect the Respected?**_

_**Haha!**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**ARRA**_


	9. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness **

_Peek:_My life wasn't supposed to be trapped around along with two mythical creatures who loved me so much.

_Too much._ That was the correct thing to say. My heart left a beat when the answer went missing.

Who would I choose as one of myself and a part of me?

The life I've chosen was about the truth and not by fantasy that someone might come and avenge me for nothing I've done and proceeded with something I haven't come up with.

The choice wasn't that easy to find since the dim breaking of my heart was torn into thin sash of stitches that prevented the sore of bleeding.

Who would I choose…

The vampire who left me for doing a good thing, but torn my heart into pieces but after this time… I realized that a part of my heart still aches and craves for him?

**CullenCallBlackNewtonCullen**

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice was unsteady. I wasn't ready to face him again and I wouldn't want to do this either.

Just looking at him brought tragic memories of my past. I remembered all the things he told me that particular day and the words that wounded my heart. It was hard for me to have these flashbacks. It was only like yesterday when he left me, and an hour ago when Embry saved me from drowning into sorrow.

His face was the same angelic tone, the one I missed so much. This was wrong, missing him this much. I never wanted to go back into his unfaithful arms again, but the electric current began against every part of my body. Suddenly, my body went numb as stone.

"Bella," he whispered. His hand was coming toward me, but I shook my head away. He took his hand back and he leaned away, looking serious. His lips formed a hard line, and he was looking frustrated. I never wanted to see him like this, it hurts. But he never thought of me when he left, he never took note of how I would be without him. Everything was perfect when Embry came into my life, and now… the bleeding of my heart started again.

"Where's my dad?" I said, still unable to look at him. His eyes are coal black, and he looked like he hasn't hunted for weeks.

He turned to look at me, but I was looking at him from the corner of my eyes. If a vampire could cry, I swear he would be crying by now. I wanted to comfort him, embrace him and to calm him down, but I wasn't allowed to do that. Was he there in my time of need? No.

"He-he's fine, Bella. Don't worry." He hesitated, and he looked away. I heard him inhaling deeply, I did the same. The tension in the air wasn't gone. It was still there.

"Where's Embry?!" I slammed my hands on the steering wheel impatiently. I began to look away, holding back the tears.

"He's with Sam and the others. I asked him if I could talk to you." I knew that he was about to bring up the subject again.

"What about?" I stared blankly outside, not looking at him.

"Bella, Bella I'm sorry." And he began weeping tearless sobs. It was hard to listen to the sobs that are coming out from him. I wanted to tell him how much I suffered his loss and how he left me made my heart in misery, but I could see that he was suffering for my loss too.

I began crying, still looking outside. I was sobbing too hard that it was unable to speak. Then, I heard him stop. I felt something cold on my shoulder and his hand was on it, pulling me closer to him. I wanted to refuse, but a huge part of me wanted to be in his arms.

He pulled me closer to his chest, making my face rest on his cold body. My hands were still locked around his stone grasp, and I was unable to move. I sobbed against his chest, and he stroked my hair.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." His voice was almost inaudible, but I still heard it.

"I don't want to hear any apologies," I mumbled. I pushed myself away from his arms, but it locked me. I couldn't move. The sound of his uneven breathing was the only sound my ears could conquer.

"No, listen to me. Please." He begged.

The reason for all this wasn't the way I expected it to be. I don't to hear pathetic excuses why he left me. He left me unprepared for all the circumstances that will follow ahead. Look what happened. Embry was the one who caught me. He was the one who stitched me again.

So there were no reasons why he left me.

"No, Edward. Please. J- Just leave me alone. Please." I whimpered.

"If you would just listen."

I thrashed and pulled away from him, but his arms stayed locked around me. I managed to sob and cry again but it was useless.

"No! Let go of me!" I screamed.

And then a flash of light entered my eyes. I lost in focus to see the pack in position.

"Let go of her, you filthy bloodsucker." Embry opened the door to my car and caught me. Edward let go of me instantly. Embry pulled me to his chest and began stroking my hair.

"Stay put, Bella." Embry whispered

Edward stayed motionless as a statue. There was no panic in his face, but he was looking strange. I haven't seen his face in a way that I'm seeing now. His face was a mix of emotions. Fear, anger, sadness and an emotion that was still unnamed.

"If you're going to bring trouble here again, you better leave or …." Embry was shaking so hard that I had to put my arms around him tightly.

"Don't worry, we'll not cause you harm no more." Edward said.

Embry shot a glance at Jacob and Jacob looked at Sam.

"Leave them," Sam ordered.

Embry began sliding me effortlessly behind his back and changed into a wolf. He ran through the thick green forest, making t look like a blur.

In approximately 3 seconds, I was in my house. He placed me and raced to the forest to change.

"You alright?" he stroked my cheek.

"Yes," I put my arms around him, he did the same.

"I would never let him hurt you, remember that." He mumbled in my hair.

"Thanks," I whispered.

I let go of him and opened the door. It was a surprise to see someone there. Embry positioned himself in front of me and growled.

"Alice!" I choked out.

**CullenCallBlackNewton**

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So here's the seventh chap!**_

_**I wished you all enjoyed my story.**_

_**And I also wished you were all thrilled of what was going on.**_

_**Also read my other stories like **_**Naive**_**and **_**Prom Night****.**

_**Review and Enjoy them!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I have a poll in my page. VOTE WHO'S BEST FOR BELLA: VAMPIRE OR WEREWOLF?!**_

_**Vote wisely!**_

_**ARRA:D**_


	10. False Alarm

**False Alarm**

"Bella, honey?"

The sound of his voice woke me up.

It was the happiest sound of my life when I realized that Embry and I was soulmates. He became my hero, my everything. He was always there for me and protecting me. I love him so much.

But why now? It seems like a part of my heart aches for something more. _Aches for someone else's?_

This is wrong. Everything is wrong. My heart's supposed to be complete. It was utterly impossible to ache for someone else that's not my everything! Who would a mere and complete human like me, would dare to like someone else that is not the one I love?

I looked at him for a long time, dumbfounded of what I was thinking. It was his beautiful face that entered me, that invited me in. His fair-skin so close to my pale ones, and his gorgeous face looking at me incredulously.

It was not long when I took his face in my hands and held his mouth on mine. His lips are so warm and soft that glued me to him. I could feel his arms snaking around my waist, taping me to him. I begin to pull away, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. It felt like I needed him. I needed him so much.

As I pulled away, I realized that I was close to his face, his dark eyes burning mine. He was smiling and I was bleeding with awkwardness. _So, so stupid._ Finally, after looking at him, spell bounded by his beauty, he chuckled softly that the sound came out as a lullaby.

"Dreaming again?" he chanted. I pulled away and set my back to the comfy mattress. I sighed and covered my face in my hands.

I felt his warm hand touched my hand, holding it softly, taking it away from my face. I was unfamiliar of the look of my burning face, it was flaming red-hot, and I could sense that my color changed from dull white to cherry red.

I saw his face, towering over mine, with a look of happiness mixed with confusion. I swear I could sense the feeling of 'teasing' in his eyes. I pulled my hand back from his gentle grasp and began covering my face with the same humiliation.

I breathed _deeply_ before exposing my face once again. As I did it, Embry's face brightened.

"A very, terrible dream." I finally said, pouting my lips.

He looked quite surprised, "Terrible? I thought it was a nice dream. A _very_ nice dream…" he chuckled, I couldn't help but join him. It was utterly stupid acting like a wild teenager who seemed like a kiss-starved maniac.

I sat up but he still dazed through my pillow, placing his head above it when I was already done. He placed one hand on my hand and another on the back of his head.

I looked at him sadly in the eye and said the words slowly, "I'm so sorry,"

He immediately got up from where he was lying to look at my not so rich as his, Hershey-chocolate eyes.

Just as I expected, he began telling me how much it was not my fault, that he liked it (_very much_) and how sweet it is for him. I cut him off before my brain drowned in his apologies, and began to remind him that we were almost late to school. He began to apologize more as I ate my cereal. I had to cut him off several times.

_Car…_

He stopped talking in his Volkswagen, holding my hand tight with his, the electricity radiating through my body. I knew he wanted some quiet time, especially when he kept bugging me how it's not my fault being a kiss-starved maniac.

It was a moment when I thought about the dream, the last part of my dream…

_*** ~ * ~ ***_

"_**Alice!" **_

_**I tried to run toward her, to feel the cold of my former sister. It was like she had died and lived once more. It almost seems impossible to believe that I'm seeing her – them, -- now. I remembered the last time they left without goodbyes… Only one vampire did the whole job.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**Although the goodbye was hurtful, my heart so sore from the last goodbye, I felt the urge of forgiveness creeping on my veins. **_

_**Only one question stood put in my mind, a question that caused to make a second thought. A thought that was entirely expected, all enough to fit a human brain like mine:**_

"_**Why would I want to forgive someone who left me?"**_

_**Not to mention that I was almost set to rehab.**_

_**But Embry was here, Embry **_**is**_** here.**_

"_**Consider the message delivered, your father already told the news and details. Consider all of this done and sealed," Embry ordered in a voice that was so frightful, it caused the hair on my arms to stand. Tension was in the air. I couldn't see it, but it almost touched everything. Nothing was uncovered.**_

"_**Then Bella must be informed that we would be having the same ordinary lives again, right? Like nothing happened?" Alice said, a smile breaking through her lips. Or the every first time, she looked like a… vampire. It wasn't the same sweet Alice that I considered my sister, she was like a demon, tending to plant a dangerous plot. Her eyes told me that. It was pitch black, almost like all of her eyeball could be possibly black.**_

"_**Wh- what's that? Embry," I said, grasping Embry's semi-shaking, tensed arm. He turned around to look at me fully, kissed my forehead and… it felt like a tear dropped to my cheek. A single, crystal-clear tear.**_

"_**Nothing, honey. Just stay behind me, everything's fine Bella." He added calmly. **_

_**Then he turned to face Alice, who was still smiling so demonic.**_

"_**She'll know about this, I'll do it myself." He looked away. "So she won't be hurt," he added. **_

_**Alice laughed. It was no longer imitating a wind chime, it was like imitating a gong. "Oh. Be sure she'll know. You wouldn't want her to be hurt seeing us right?" she darkly said. **_

_**I was confused, it felt like my mind was about to blow up. What did she mean that Embry should make sure that he'll tell me; that he needed to make sure that I won't be frightened? **_

"_**I'll tell her.." Embry whispered.**_

_*** ~ * ~ ***_

We reached the school in a small amount of time. People wearing striped jackets and skinny jeans were obviously the modern-day fashion. I didn't pay attention to these, it was all practically stupid. I opened the door and breathed the cool breeze. I could feel the cold wind tickling my nose, filling my lungs and it was good. It was so peaceful.

Embry held my hand tightly, it almost hurt. I let him tow me because I knew that he'd take me to somewhere else because there's plentiful of time left and I'm beginning to sense that he did it in purpose. He looked different when we're in the car. I could almost see his veins sticking out of his arms.

It was until we reached the edge of the school forest that I realized he needed to communicate with the other wolves.

"Wait here," he commanded as he released my hand. I nodded and he ran through the forest.

At exactly 10 breaths, he returned and caught my hand.

He placed me beside the school, with my back resting on the bricks, his arms beside each side of my face. "Bella, I need to you to cooperate with me now, okay? When you saw someone _familiar,_ please tell me."

I shuddered. It was different when Embry says these things. He often says this in times of emergencies, not here. No. This is beginning to feel a lot like bleeding. Did it meant… Impossible. Was my dream the truth? No. Impossible. He was acting so ordinary a while ago. How come he says these things now? Impossible. I nodded and a minute when it felt like I could collapse, like my body's going to explode in any minute.

He kissed my forehead while wrapping both of his arms around my arms, around my body. I breathed heavily, getting ready to cry.

"Relax, Bella. Breathe." Embry said soothingly.

He again began towing me to school, stopping by to our lockers to get the things we both need. This isn't important. What _is _important is that he's secretly hiding a secret that he wasn't ready to tell me. I got my biology book and breathed heavily, looking to the ceiling with my eyes closed. A second had passed when Embry asked if I was doing fine.

"I'm fine," I lied and looked away.

Embry hesitated as he grasped my hand and lead me to biology.

**Notes passed during biology.**

Okay. Spill.

What should I spill?

Why are you acting so weird?

Nothing.

_(I could tell if he's lying. His jaw was tensed and his eyes are obviously lying.)_

I deserve to know.

No. There's nothing to tell, anyway.

Please.

You really want to know?

Yes.

The Cullens are back in town.

**End**

The moment I read that, I collapsed and all I could here is the screaming of my classmates and Embry.

*** ~ * ~ ***

**Hi guys**

**I'm sorry this took so long.**

**Exams are issued next week, so…**

**You gotta understand!**

**Enjoy. :D**

**Continue voting in my poll on my page.**

**Embry or Edward?**

**Embry's leading by the way.**

**So, Edward fans, you better catch up.**

**Love,**

**Arra :D**


	11. Transformation

**Omg..**

**I am so sorry, you guys..**

**So many things had happened..**

**I was so busy.. and…**

**Oh, just forgive me and read this chappy!!!**

**Enjoy please and be an angel..**

**A R R A **

*** ~ * ~ ***

_Clinic._ I knew I'd be here. I got up and my head felt like exploding. I didn't _exactly_ know what happened, but the memories seem vague inside my head. I felt a spasm of confusion. What the hell is happening? Where's Embry?

"Bella, are you alright?" right in front of me stood Dr. Collins, the new professional doctor from New York, replacing _you-know-who_. He was a little tall, though I couldn't catch a glimpse of his face clearly since my head is spinning and I couldn't open my eyes for 2 whole seconds.

"That's alright; just lie down for a moment, dear." He said, gently laying me down the uncomfortable bed with smelly pillows. I opened my eyes and blinded myself. The light here was so infuriating. After recovering from the sudden right light, I could see Dr. Collins's face more clearly. He has a handsome face with baby blue eyes and high-bridged nose with lips as red as a rose. He's obviously young for being a professional doctor.

"Are you alright now, Ms. Swan?" He asked in a gentle voice. I nodded in response. Dr. Collins immediately checked something in his pad and began walking away, bringing with him 2 tablets.

"Please take this and continue resting. You'll be fine in an hour." He said then slowly strode away. Before he reached the exit, I called him back for a question.

"Doctor," I said, my voice was really sore from my fall, it didn't sound that convincing. "Have you seen a tall boy, with fair skin with me a while ago?" The Doctor seemed confused, seeing him scratch his head and face all scrunched up in a frustrating picture. "Oh, that boy?! He left a minute before you woke up. He said he'll be back. The boy's got to be freezing, saw him trembling so hard a while ago. Strange.. it wasn't that cold the minute I got out. All was perfectly humid." He said then left the room.

_Trembling.._

That only meant one thing: he's angry. I drank the medicine with haste and gulped a huge amount of water, and then ran to the exit. A couple of people saw me and screamed my name, but I didn't want to turn back. Embry is in trouble. I just know it.

I've been with him for a long time and I've memorized all his movements.

And trembling meant only one thing: ANGER.

I ran out from the school and found my way into the forest. Its thick moss trapping me by my feet, but I wasn't backing off. All I could think about was Embry.

My feet caught onto something, probably a branch and then I fell. I looked at what tripped me and found it so surreal. So unusual. It was a piece stone. A stone, all alone in a forest covered with leaves and trees. It was nothing but a stone.. lying there..

Then, something stuck me. _This is a trap!_

I got up to my feet and began running wildly into the forest, entering its secrets. The place was already unfamiliar and I wasn't sure where I would go. I just kept on lurching forward. Nothing but _forward. _

In an extremely fast movement someone caught me. And that something suddenly trapped a hand on my mouth and the other around my body. Who was this? The skin isn't cold, not hot.. but warm.. A human?

I can't scream. We were hidden behind a hug tree, and we were just half of its trunk. I began to breathe heavily.

When he let go of my face, my knees began to feel weak. I stumbled to the ground without facing him.

And then his voice was clear. I knew who he was.

"Bella? What are you freaking doing here?" Mike Newton said, all breathless.

I really can't speak. I was all too shocked. It was like my vocal chords are all stripped away. Just then, Mike furiously said, "Don't you know this is all too dangerous?! You are running by yourself, for Pete's sake!" He said wiping his face.

"I was looking for EMBRY!" I said, learning how to speak, but my voice was rough and sore and I was already crying.

"For heaven's sake, Bella! Would you please look out for yourself? Because Embry's been looking out for you, he'll be depressed to see you there, lying dead" He said, and took huge amount of breaths.

I didn't do anything but sob. I was crying too hard. Where is Embry? I want to see him. Tears were rolling off my face with an awfully great speed.

"Shh.. Bella. Geez, I'm sorry, alright?! I've been having enough troubles for myself!" Mike said.

"Oh yeah, like what?!" I said, wiping my tears.

"I'm turning into a monster!"

And then he suddenly transformed into something I've noticed. Into a werewolf.


	12. EXCERPT: Bite

His skin was tearing apart, you could hear the slipping his skin in his body. If one person could see this with me, never can you move. A single movement feels like dying… or meeting your fate. I stood there, preoccupied with the sight, waiting for death to come over me. In fact I wasn't that frightened looking at a transforming wolf, but the sight of it wasn't fear, but… different.

I stood there, motionless as a statue until Mike turned into a complete stranger. Uneven breaths held him first, feels like a hundred breaths a second. I could feel the blood inside my face drain as the creature intensely looked at me with dark, thirsty eyes. I tried to run, but the creature gripped my feet as I stumbled.

It made loud noises on his chest, angry. It pulled me towards him as I cried for help. After that, I could feel nothing but pain. The creature sank his teeth inside my thighs, the blood flowing down from the wound. It bit my thigh with the use of his two sharp fangs, excreting saliva as it greedily buried his face.

I felt a loud crack inside me, probably my bone, coming to an end. I was crying heavily, screeching for an ending. My eyes were blurred as I tried to crawl with my other leg. I submerged my nails into the ground, then pulled myself forward. This angered the monster more.

It leaped in front of me and clawed my back from the small part of it, up to my neck. I creamed in pain. I reached my back with my hand, it was wet… wet with blood. I cried and sobbed, but this angered the creature more.

It was in front of me, a greedy look on its face as he grabbed a handful of my collar, put me up, then clawed my front from neck to stomach. I could feel the deep wound of its five paws against my body.

_What else could I do? _I thought, saying prayers.

It threw me away to a branch, my wounded back lamed against the wood. I grunted in pain and sorrow. My body hit the leave-filled ground, again, touching my wounded front. This time, I screamed as loud until my throat was sore. The monster ran down to me and slapped my face, and made my lips bleed wide open.

My eyelids were close to drooping when it released my face. My eyes were blurred from the blood on my fore head.

There was a slam I heard next. _What's next_, I waited for more twinge, but there was none. All I could hear was slamming, tearing and the monster's deadly scream.

I opened my eyes, I saw something.

No, not Embry.

No..

Not E--…

_Edward._

Then, I drifted to sleep.


	13. You Came Back For Me

**(a/n:) Sorry for the late update. I am too busy to make a fanfic. I`m a busy kid, you know? All school and stuff. **

**Before I start this story, please follow me on Twitter: myheartforyou**

**I suck `cause I only have 14 followers and 265 tweets, help me! Tell your friends to follow me please, for the sake of having followers, not for popularity. I`m a good girl. :D Ah-huh. I love you. :D **

I was like asleep for a century that I couldn't move my body. It was stiff, like I was on a nightmare. I couldn't open my eyes, no matter how hard I've tried. It was definitely a hard thing for just seeing darkness. With my eyes closed, it felt like I was falling in a black hole and the feeling was very weird.

As I hear the door creak, I was curious, and then shocked when I heard a voice. So velvet and so unusual, followed by a graceful chime of bells but there was no pull of gravity, no pull of strings, and nothing warm touching my hand.

"A while, Edward. Please wait, I can hardly control myself." Was the chime of bells said and I was too afraid to mention her name. Evil nightmares shot through my head as I recall painful occurrences.

"Waiting isn't my hobby," the velvet voice said.

"Can we tell her about Em— oops, sorry,"

"Will you just shut up? I'll be the one to tell her that."

"Sorry! I'm just asking!" the door creaked again.

I heard footsteps from afar, getting louder and louder. Something so cool—like ice—touched my hand. I couldn't shake it away or move my hand, but I couldn't help but _feel_ the warm feeling of someone touching it. It was like home, light when I'm in the dark.

I noticed that my finger twisted, just a little and hardly noticeable.

"Bella, Bella?" the velvet voice was alarmed. He wobbled my hand gently, then I opened my eyes.

Like every past experiences, I opened my eyes into a sudden bright light, blinking my eyes before I could really focus on what I was about to see.

A godlike figure stood above me, glowing like a supernatural being that I gasped in surprise. It was no other than Edward.

"Wha-wh—" the words were barely understandable. The words were eaten and sounded like I was speaking in a different language.

Edward's face was frozen as his golden eyes stared into mine powerfully, anytime I could melt of embarrassment and consciousness. I was looking at him back in a curious gaze when suddenly the rest of the Cullen Family barged through the white door.

"Bell—" they all said in unison. I gazed back at the worried family as they continued gazing between Edward and me. Then, the light above me was no longer seen as Edward bent down to kiss my forehead, my cheeks and lastly, my lips.

The feeling was different. It was almost like a century when his lips touched mine again. "Welcome back, Bella." He whispered. The honey-scented breath of his made me dizzy, feeling of passion and love spread through me.

Carlisle, too, showed above me, smiling warmly that I almost smiled back "We've waited too long for you to wake up,"

"H-ho-how lo-lo-long?" I couldn't help myself shiver at the words, they made it sound like I was awoken from the dead. I feel so dumb that I couldn't even speak right.

"11 months." Edward answered with agonized eyes.

"You were in a coma, Bella. It was a good thing Edward found you before it was too late. You were dying that day, your heart… was dying away…" Jasper's face was very sad and sincere that you could almost cry when you look at his face.

"A coma?" I asked, dumbstruck. How on earth would I experience such a terrible tragedy, the last thing I remembered was the cemented road below me, and the sun burning outside and inside me. I never saw someone picking me up when I was about to die.

The Cullen family stood before Edward, gazing at me like I was someone to be pitied upon, and I didn't know what to do to stop them from looking at me in a strange way that made my heart flutter.

In an instant, I was breathing heavily, and it felt like I was breathing the whole wide world. A moment after, my eyes let go of the tears easily like letting a balloon float to the sky. It was—for me—involuntary for me to let go all that stuck up emotions, but I guess my system couldn't carry more of the pained feelings inside me.

A set of cold hands patted my back and a series of hushed voices that beautifully sang into a melody echoed inside my ears, and the blurry figures of the Cullen family faded away as the tears came and finally blocked my view of them. There were words that are meant to calm somebody, and words for realization.

I spoke inside my head with such deep feelings, and I can't take away the thought that I was unawake for almost a year. What had happened to the people I left? Did they die in my absence, thinking that I didn't care for them? Charlie? What happened to my father who had given me the love I have never deserved? Embry? The sweetest wolf I have ever met next to Jacob, are they true?

Then realization stabbed me like daggers. Mike, who I have recently found out to be a wolf, sliced me until I was left gasping for air in the road, but where was Embry? Somehow I was partially immune seeing myself in such tragic situation that I think that those things happen to me every single moment of my life.

My last sob ended and Edward placed his lips on my ear, "We're sorry Bella, but I had to protect you. I was the only one here for you, and he wasn't."

I couldn't help myself from hugging him tightly after those words. He was surprised, I noticed, but later on regained composure and proceeded with wrapping his cold arms around me.

Feeling a little dizzy when they helped me get up, we walked down the stairs while Edward kept a protective hold of me so that I wouldn't fall down. I am still human, you see, and I never chose to be a vampire. I know it sounds crazy, and I've been planning on being like them for a long time now, but I just want to have some life that I could cherish before I make my final decision.

Embry Call. He was there for me when Edward left me, but I guess he finally wanted some time alone. I really don't know if the _'imprint'_ thing is real or not, but let me tell you one thing: he wasn't there for me when I was dying. So that kind of proves that he's not ready to be with me throughout his life. I know it sounds weird, but the gravity pull I've been feeling when we first saw each other, I can't feel it now with the hands of the vampires on me, I guess it was the extreme depression of longing why I kept on making Embry an Edward. And it was wrong for me to do that.

I have the worst condition in my entire life. Even though I was in a coma for a long time, my leg still hurts whenever it touches the ground. Carlisle said it was because of the broken tendon I had when Mike massacred me, and the condition was so bad that it needs time to normally function again. I had a broken skull, and now there's a pattern of stitches from my neck to my stomach. I was lucky to live, I know that, and I cherish my life.

I reached the black velvet sofa that was lazily positioned across from the huge plasma TV that hung on the wall of the Cullens' living room. I sat on the sofa and Edward sat beside me, holding my hand while Emmett turned the TV on and watched baseball.

Of course, I'm having a hard time fathoming that Embry's gone. The Cullen never found him even after the accident. They tried to talk with the pack, but they said they never cam contact with Embry either. He was my source of joy, and now he's gone to some adventure. But you know what? I don't really care that he's gone. It's hard being angry and missing the person at the same time. My heart was a blender of emotions, and I'm not sure if any human being can take in that much emotion I've been keeping inside.

"What about Charlie? Is he okay?" I asked Edward, who was looking at me intently with his golden eyes.

"He's fine. He comes here after his work. I'll inform him after he gets off, don't worry." He assured me.

"Renee?"

"She was desperate to go here in Forks, but she was so busy with Phil, that she said to inform her the moment you wake up."

"Did you inform her yet?"

"No. I'll inform her the same time as Charlie. For now, just let me have you."

I blushed and the Cullens hid a smile while they were doing their own business.

"GO NYY!" Emmett shouted.

"Shut up, Em." Rosalie rolled her eyes and proceeded on cooking my meal with Esme.

~ * ~

**(a/n:) Proceed on reviewing and following me on twitter (myheartforyou) to get more. I love you all. :"**

**LOVE, **

**Arra**

**xoxo**


End file.
